Mending Hearts
by Homotato
Summary: After Kaori dies, her friends are heartbroken and depressed. How can they cope with her death and how can Kaori cope with seeing her friends this way? Follow them on their journey to peace and acceptance. (Sorry if the summary sounds crappy :P) Watari/Tsubaki AND Kousei/Kaori. MY FRIEND OWNS THE PLOTLINE AND IS RESPONSIBLE FOR IT. I am the 'beta reader'. No copyright intended!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Lie In April - Kousei POV - Part one - Memories**

* * *

As I realize that she's gone, my light in the darkness, a tear rolls down my cheek. The weather is perfect; not a cloud in the sky. Nature is mocking me, I think sadly. No; Stop it. We have just lost a great person in this world. More tears roll down my cheeks and eventually I realize I'm crying.

I let out a choked sob and start walking a little faster. I just need to see her once, I thought. Just once; same time, same place. I won't ask for anything else, if i just get to see her.

I start sprinting to my destination. Just around the corner. My heart starts to race. _Almost there._ I race around a corner, into a small park. My eyes widen. I look beneath a very special cherry tree; blossoms falling once again, exactly like that day. I see a girl with beautiful blonde hair and delicate, fair skin.

It can't be. No. Don't make me suffer like this, I think sadly with a touch of anger in my voice. But if it is, don't have her disappear on me. The girl turns around and I'm once again gazing into those light blue eyes.

Kaori.

Just like that day. Just like the day my life was destined to be turned around by this girl in front of me. "Kaori!" I scream, running towards the figure. I throw my arms around her… only to grab nothing but thin air. I look behind me. And I see a figure on a wheel chair. It's mother, looking at the ground like a guilty child. She looks up and it's not my mother's face that I see. It's Kaori's.

I wake up with a start. I look around, trying to process what just happened. A dream, I think sleepily. It was all a dream. In my mind I see Kaori whipping her hair around to look at me on the stage. Tears well in my eyes and I start to sob. I clutch my chest as my heart aches with sadness more than ever before.

My phone starts to ring, breaking the depressing silence and my eyes fly open. I glance over my shoulder over at my phone, wiping the tears from my eyes so I can see the screen.

"Tsubaki."

* * *

 **Your Lie In April - Watari - Part one - Wake Up Call**

* * *

The sound of my phone buzzing wakes me up. "Huh?" I say, while I stretch and yawn. I just look at my phone, not bothered to pick it up. "One voicemail. From: Tsubaki," my phone alerts me.

"Oh," I say. "It's Tsubaki." I pick it up and hold it to my ear. "Hi, W-Watari. Um, I don't think you remember but today's a special day," Tsubaki's voice rings out, almost as if she's holding back a sob. "Just meet me and Kousei down at the park today, ok? I'm sure you know which one. Bye, see you there." Right before the phone hangs up, you can hear that one depressing sob release into the open.

"What is she talking about?" I say as I yawn again. "Today's just a normal day nothing speci-" A picture steals my voice away. My eyes widen then return to their original size, full of depression.

"Oh," I whisper. "It's that day."

I get up and head downstairs. As I leave, I turn and take one long look at that photo. I turn around and trace my thumb along the picture of Kaori. A tear rolls down my cheek as a look at the group photo of me and 3 very special people in my life. _Well,_ I think. _There are only 2 left._

My eyes come to a stop on the person in the middle.

"Happy birthday, Kaori."

* * *

 **So, did you like it?**

 **CREDIT FOR WRITING GOES TO DUDELOVER, MY FRIEND.**

 **CREDIT FOR PROOFREADING IT GOES TO THE ONE AND ONLY, ME. XD.**

 **WE DO NOT OWN "Your Lie In April" So no copyright infringement intended.**

 **My friend and I do not plan to ship Kousei/Tsubaki in the future... Or ever..**

 **Tsubaki/Watari forever.**

 **Ohhhhhhh**

 **Review Button!**

 ** _Shiny!_**

 ** _\/_**

 ** _\/_**

 ** _\/_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Lie In April - Kousei - Part Two - Birthday Tears**

* * *

I walk down the same path as I did in my dream. This time though, when I turned the corner, neither my mom or Kaori, were there. All I saw was the sunken face Tsubaki I have grown used to. _Before Kaori died, she was always so cheerful_ , I thought almost disappointed. She's always there to comfort everybody. Even now. But who will comfort her if we can't do it ourselves?

As she raises her head and see's me, a sad smile spreads across her face. "Hi, Kousei," she says, still trying to hold a smile on her face.

She looks behind me. "Oh look, Watari is here too." I turn around to greet my friend, but all I see is him walking towards us, eyes red and swollen.

"Mornin'" he says.

"Watari, what's wro-?" Tsubaki starts but Watari just raises a hand as if to silence her. "I'm fine. Let's leave it at that." he said directly.

"I-I'm sorry, that was a stupid question." She mutters, her voice raspy from crying.

"Come on. Let's get going." This time, as a group we go down a different path. We break out of the tree's, into a field of flowers. As you look straight ahead, you can see a large stone at the end of a dirt path, with doves everywhere.

As I look at my friends, I just notice that Tsubaki has a picnic basket. Oh, I think sadly. That must be her gift. We walk straight towards the stone. As you get closer, you can make out the words, "Here lies a dove in an endless sky. Rest in Peace, Kaori Miyazono. We'll miss you."

Tsubaki kneels down and opens the basket to reveal 4 canelles, only one with a small candle. She positions the canneles having the one with the candle in the middle of all. She pulls out a lighter and lights that candle which burns a beautiful golden flame.

 _Our light in the dark,_ I think, starting to choke up.

Tsubaki takes a deep breath.

"Happy birthday to you," she begins to sing. "Happy birthday to you."

Watari and I finally join in. "Happy birthday, dear Kaori."

Tsubaki's voice cracks and she bursts out in tears, resting her head against Watari's shoulder, shaking non-stop.

"Happy birthday to you." Watari and I finish quietly. I can't help but wonder, _did it reach her?_

While Watari soothes the sobbing Tsubaki, I pull out a bunch of flowers we collected out on the field. I place them right next to the stone and start crying my self. Tsubaki throws herself on me and we both begin crying hard.

Watari has a single tear run down his cheek before he joins in the hug. We stay there for hours just resting on one another and crying in long periods of time. The sun starts to set and we finally get up and head home.

* * *

 **Your Lie In April - Kaori - Part Two - Departed Souls**

* * *

I wake up in floating in a never ending mass of water.

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is a perfect blue sky with only a few clouds. I stand up and surprisingly, I don't fall in the water. I can feel it under my feet but it seems to never cover any part of my body.

 _Where am I?_ I ask.

Memories of hospital beds and medicines rush back. _I died! So, this is heaven?_

I look around and see only the sky and this sea of water. As I continue to look around I see something floating in the water. I pick it up and realize it's a picture.

 _I think that's me!_ I say inside my head as I examine the person in the middle. _But then, who are these other people._

A cool looking, brown haired boy on my left. A nervous, black haired boy on my right. And right next to that black haired boy is a cheerful, brown haired girl. Though my eyes linger on that brown haired boy, they turn right back to the black haired boy. I study this boy trying to trigger memories of who they might be, but I end up with nothing. Then I see the music sheets in his right hand. And the clear title " _Chopin Etude No. 24_." With those words, everything comes back at once causing me to collapse. My eyes tear up.

 _I remember…_ I think, astonished. _I remember!_

I look at the three people from left to right.

 _Arima, Kosei; Miyazono, Kaori; Sawabe, Tsubaki; and Ryoto, Watari._ I think happily. _My friends! I can't wait till I see them ag-._ I stop short of my thought. _I-I'm dead. They'll never see me again!_

Tears are collecting in my eyes. _I'll never see my friends! I'll laugh with them again! I'll never cry with them again!_

Tears start to fall thick, and fast. _They probably don't even remember me! I'm probably some lost memory in their heads never to be dug out again! Even if I do see them they won't see me!_

My tears fall faster. I'm sobbing harder. I gasp and immediately stop. _Kousei… probably doesn't even care that I'm gone. He's probably glad I'm not there to boss him around anymore!_ "KOUSEI NO!" I scream aloud,. "I LOVE YOU! DON'T FORGET ME! PLEASE! Don't forget me… I love you… Please… I want to be with you..." My voice cracks

"Please! I don't want to leave! I-I want to go back." I take a deep breath "I have to kiss Kousei Arima, I have to go home, I have-" I'm cut off as a panel appears in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked confused. "W-w-what do I do?" I touched the screen warily and a keyboard appeared along with the question " _Who would you like to see this instant?_ "

Almost immediately I typed in _Arima, Kousei_. Another question appeared. " _This person in currently with other people. Is that ok with you?_ " It said. I clicked yes quickly, my heart beating faster and faster.

I see him, walking home. With Tsubaki and Watari. _Ok, that's good,_ I think a happier. _They haven't split up. That's good. Very good._ Watari has a sleeping Tsubaki on his back, while Kousei walks, staring at the ground, tears silently streaming down his face.

"Do you ever wish you could just join her?" asked Kousei, breaking the deafening silence.

"What do you mean?" Watari replied. "Like do you mean… Kousei, you aren't thinking about suicide are you?!" He said in disbelief.

 _No, Kousei,_ I thought, raising a hand to my mouth. _No. None of you need to join me just yet. I want you to live on. Stop him guys!_ I started praying Watari would kick him and talk him out of it. _You have a long life ahead of you Kousei. Don't end it so fast._

Kousei smiled sadly. "If I could see her again, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad id-"

Kousei was knocked back by the force of the slap. However, Watari didn't cause it. It was Tsubaki.

"No! KOUSEI, NO!" she started yelling, tears starting to stream down her face. "WE ALREADY LOST KAORI! I DON'T NEED TO LOSE YOU TOO!"

Kousei looked at the ground, rubbing where her hand made contact with his face. "Tsubaki, I'm sorry. I miss her more than you can realize. I'd do anything for her. If it let her live another day, I would take a bullet for her. I-I love her."

I put a hand to my mouth, tears starting to stream from my own eyes. _Kousei, really? Why didn't you say something you great fool?_ I thought smiling sadly. _Maybe if you told me sooner I would've had the strength to go on. For your sake._

I was leaning to close to the screen and fell face forward onto it. I braced for the impact but I fell right through onto what felt like cold cement. I got up and looked around. I was in the the panel. I'm in the real world.

 _Which means.._ I thought hopefully.

I turned around and there they were. My friends. "Kousei! Watari! Tsubaki!" I yelled tears flying off my face as a sprinted towards them. "Guys! I'm right here!" I ran in front of them and held my arms out. They just kept walking. "Guys..?" I asked once more. I went up to Kousei and tried to grab his face in my hands but they passed right through.

 _No._ I thought, tears coming down again. _No, this is torture! No!_

"Tsubaki! Watari! Kousei, I'm right here!" I yelled. "No… guys… It's me-" I fall to the ground, sobbing, accepting defeat.

I realized they can't see me and never will. I stayed though.

 _This is as close I can get to them,_ I thought. _I'm not leaving ever again._

Instead I just watched. Tsubaki got off Watari's back and headed over to Kousei.

"I know", Tsubaki said calmly. "But you think she would want you to die? For her sake? Remember, she loved you too. You would just hurt her more if you went off and killed yourself."

Kousei's eyes teared up. "I'm so sorry!" He said as he collapsed into her arms. "I don't know what I'm thinking! I - I-!" Tsubaki grabbed his face with her hands. "It's alright. Just remember. We are here for you. Whenever you need it, ok?" Kousei freed himself from her hands.

"Got it." He said smiling a little and wiping tears off his face. "I'll wait till the time comes. Then I'll tell her!"

 _Oh, Kousei,_ I thought happily yet with a hint of sadness, _I already know._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Your Lie In April - Kousei - Part Three - The New Light**_

I wake up with a sour taste in my mouth and eyes red and puffy. I notice two weird lumps on the other side of my bed. I pulls back the covers to reveal Tsubaki and Watari. _Cuddling._

I fall backwards in shock. I sit up quickly to make sure they didn't wake up. _They'd think I did this if they woke up now,_ I thought with a gulp. _Watari might believe me but with Tsubaki, there's no mercy. Besides that, why are they in my bed?!_

Memories of the night before came back. _Oh yeah. Tsubaki wanted to stay together so since I have lot's of room in my house, I invited them here. It's just like when we were little. Makes sense._

I look at the sleeping pair smiling. _They are so cute together._ Images of my future bruises if they wake up pop into my mind. _Let's just walk away slowly and make breakfast,_ I think quickly, in fear Tsubaki might read my mind in her sleep.

I get up and walk downstairs.

Half an hour later as I had just finished making breakfast for two extra people, I hear a shriek and a thud upstairs. I bite my lip to hold back a laugh. I couldn't help myself. I burst out in laughter, clutching my chest.

"Look's like Tsubaki woke up." I said, laughing uncontrollably. "She's probably beating him."

I stop laughing for a second and listen close. Of course, I can hear the loud thuds as Tsubaki's fists make contact with Watari's head and the curses of Watari as he tries and fails to block the deadly blows. I hear footsteps down the stairs and quickly stop laughing.

"Good morning, Tsubaki. Breakfast?" I asked politely, giving no hints that I knew what happened.

A beat up Watari came downstairs next and I can't help but feel sorry for him. Nobody survives the wrath of Tsubaki.

"I don't know what happened, ok?!" He said as Tsubaki threw him her deadliest look. "I didn't even realize it!"

The vein in Tsubaki's forehead looked ready to pop. "Your arms were around me and your chest was in my face!"

"Your arms were around me too!"

"So?! At least I'm not a blatant pervert!"

"You probably thought it was Kousei, didn't you?!" Both Tsubaki's face and mine went red.

"N-no I didn't!"

"You hesitated!"

"S-so?! You were probably dreaming about Kaori, an-" Everyone went silent at the mention of her name.

 _No,_ I thought. _I don't want my friends to cry again. I miss her too but we need to try to live at least happy lives, though that's not the first choice I would go with. I think I would want to suffer with her, but that's a path I won't let them take._

"Ok guys enough yelling, it's breakfast time!" I said trying to get them to change the subject.

Watari took the hint and replied, grateful for the change. "Ooooo! What did famous Arima Kousei make for us today?"

sighed in relief. _Yes, their smiling again. I'm glad,_ I thought. _Proud of me Kaori? Now I can make people smile, just like you._

"Oh, I just remembered, I'm going to stop by that park today." I said, regretting it the instant I said it, for my friends smiles vanished.

"Oh ok… do you want me to come with you?" Tsubaki offered, her cheeks tinted with a faint blush.

"No, sorry. I think I'll make this trip alone."

"Ok then. See you when you come back. Watari and I will just hang out here, I guess…" She said sounding a little hurt.

"It's not that I don't want you there! It's just-" I stuttered afraid I hurt her feelings when she's probably already really upset about Kaori, since her birthday was yesterday.

Every time somebody got Kaori anything, even if it was small, Kaori would always reply," I love it! Thank you!" with a cheeky smile. Those traditions will never be done again, so she's already hurting more than enough.

"It's ok, it's ok! I understand," she said with a little smile. "Now go on! We'll be here."

"Ok. See you guys later! Bye!" I said as I walked out the door, positive I had hurt her.

I walked down the path I had walked down in the beginning of spring. Hard to believe that was only a year ago. I walked into the park and rested under the cherry where I had first seen the girl that would change my life. Slowly, I closed my eyes and drank in the sun and peaceful silence.

My eyes opened when I heard a melodica. My eyes flew open and the park was no longer filled with blossoming cherry trees and clear blue sky's. All the tree's were bare and the sky was full of clouds and glowing with a red aura. That melodica played in the background, the tune getting darker by the second.

"Kousei," I heard a way too familiar voice say.

"Kousei, how could you?" I stand up and walk into the middle of the park looking for the source of the sound.

"Kaori?" I whisper. "Is it you?"

"How could you, Kousei? I thought you loved me."

"Kaori?" I asked again no longer whispering.

"Why did you let me die, Kousei? Do you hate me?" she said in a darker voice. "Why, Kousei? The reason why I'm dead is because you didn't save me, is it not?"

The voice came from right behind me this time. I whipped around, chills running up my spine. Kaori was looking down at the ground, tears hitting the cement with an unnaturally loud splash.

"This is your fault. You're the reason why I'm dead."

"Kaori, I-" She looked up and I saw she wasn't crying tears of sadness… Those were tears of insane joy.

" _I'm dead and it's all your fault!"_ She screamed.

I woke up hearing the same melodica. But this time, in a happy, cheerful tune. I look up and there is a girl with golden, blonde hair and fair, delicate skin. I put my hand to my mouth and bite it hard, wincing as I do so. _No, not a dream,_ I think.

I look closely at the small figure in a plain, sleeveless white dress. As she finished playing, pigeons surrounded her and she put her hands up in glee, laughing a tinkling laugh that made my heart race.

My eyes widen. _It's really you…_ I run up to the figure and throw my arms around her.

"Kaori!" I yell as I make contact with her. "You're here! You're really here!"

She hits me in the gut with the melodica, causing me to collapse on the ground. _Ouch, that hurt,_ I think while on the ground. _What just happened?_

"Pervert!" She shrieks. "Come at me! I'll take you down!" I look up and see it was not Kaori after all. It was a girl who looked about age 10 or 11.

My eyes tear up. _Kaori,_ I think starting to cry. _I thought I found you. I thought you came back._

"Oh mister, are you ok?" I keep crying, ignoring this little girl, feeling a weird sensation of betrayal.

"Mister? I know a hit to the stomach hurts and all but I didn't think you'd be such a wimp about it."

 _Kaori,_ I think with a sad smile, still crying. _This little girl not only looks like you, but she sounds just like you. Do you have an identical younger cousin? Because if you do, I think I found her._

I get up wiping my eyes. "So sorry," I said with a smile. "I lost someone recently and I thought you were her."

The little girl widened her eyes in shock. "Mister, when you mean lost, do you mean… this person… um…. died?" She asked, wincing at the word.

"Sadly, yes. I know she can't come back, but you do look so much like her." I said sadly. "Oh, sorry mister -"

"The name's Arima Kousei, so stop calling me mister." I teased.

Her eyes widened once again, this time in disbelief. " _Your_ Arima, Kousei?!" She yelled, mouth hanging open.

I nodded, confused on why she was so excited. She ran up and threw her arms around me. "Arima-kun! I'm such a big admirer!" she yelled.

"Really?" I said confused, surprised and flattered all at the same time. She nodded her head as she stepped back.

"Did you hear me playing the melodica? Was it good? How did you like it? Please answer honestly!" she said all at once. I was so stunned that this little girl could talk so fast that I forgot to answer. "Well?"

"Oh! Yeah, you were great! I've only heard one other person play like that, and she was amazing." I told her, my mind flashing back to that happy band Kaori had created.

Her eyes sparkled with admiration. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem." I chuckled nervously. _I've never met this little girl in my life and she's sorta treating me like her big brother just 1 minute after she's hitting me in the gut and calling me pervert. Way too much like you Kaori_.

"My name is Karina Haru-uso, but my friends call me Kari."

"Well nice to meet you Kari." Her eyes just kept on sparkling as she grinned up at me. My heart ached. Haru-uso. Spring-Lie. This is too much.

 _(flashback: "My lie was,"Kaori Miyazono likes Watari Ryoto.")_

My heart ached even more so.

"Arima-kun, do you not mind me asking but, what was that girl like? You know.. The one I'm a lot like?" she asked blushing.

I smiled. "She was vicious, self-hearted, and rude." She looked disappointed and hurt with these words.

 _She shouldn't be disappointed,_ I thought. _Being like Kaori is a great feat._

"But not only that, she was very beautiful, smart, brave, and she never hesitated to make an effort. She was also a very, _very_ good musician. That's why I loved her as much as I did." I continued on, making Kira smile brighter than I've seen her today.

"Thank you," she said. "Now I know what to expect from a good person." She looked at my watch. "Oh! It's that time already! I'm sorry but I have to go!" She packed up her melodica and started running away.

"Oh, Arima-kun!" She turned around and shouted. "Meet me here tomorrow not later than noon! Bye!" She ran away hurriedly.

I chuckled softly. "Looks like I have a meeting tomorrow." Smiling I looked up at the sky. "I lost you just to find you somewhere else, Kaori." I said, my smile turning sad and lonely. The breeze ruffled my hair, as I raise my hand to block the setting sun. "Karina Haru-uso, huh? Interesting coincidence…"


End file.
